Ask The Lyoko Warriors!
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: The Lyoko warriors (( and others as well )) are here, ready o answer any question you might throw at them! Please send them in reviews, though. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Code Lyoko... :(**

* * *

Aelita: Hello!

Jeremie: We're here to answer any questions you might have.

Urilch: If you could ask us stuff, that would be great.

Odd: Y'know, when we aren't in Lyoko fighting monsters!

Yumi: You idiots. If you want to, you can ask other people questions as well. Like Sissi, William, Tamia, etc.

Jeremie: We promise to get to your questions immediately.

* * *

**The chapters will get longer, as we get more questions. Any rating is fine, as long as it is T and under.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Code Lyoko! :D**

* * *

Aelita looked up as an envelope was shoved into her hands by Odd. She raised an eyebrow at him before returning her gaze to the envelope.

"Well? Open it!" Aelita smiled and laughed. "Alright. Questions, correct?"

Odd nodded furiously while five people stood behind him, grinning. "Read them aloud, Aelita." Jeremie said without looking up from his computer.

"Three Guests... Well, the first one ask; Any secret romances nobody's talking about?" Yumi read over the pinkette's shoulder.

One of the people in the line coughed, "AelitaandOdd." Which earned them a wierd look from Odd and Jeremie gave the two a panicked look for a moment.

"Well, No. I don't believe so." Aelita said, a note of apology in her voice.

"Besides Sissy and Odd?" Yumi snorted. Ulrich coughed to cover up his snickering. Sissy shrieked, and Odd pretended to gag. "Yumi, that's disgusting!"

Jeremie ignored the three bickering teenagers behind him as he gently tugged the paper from Aelita. "Tyler the Great asked; Odd, in the episode Crash Course, you pissed Ulrich and Yumi off when you mentioned what happened in the pool. Same goes for Aelita and Jeremie when you mentioned what happened in the gym. Is there something we fans don't know about?"

Odd opened his mouth to answer when Yumi smacked the back of his head and Ulrich clapped his hand over his roommates mouth. "Say one word Odd, and I will personally hand you over to Z.A.N.A myself." Odd nodded, and stayed silent under the gaze of two very threatening people who knew martial arts.

"Yumi, you can read the next one." The blond brainiac passed the paper over to the raven-haired female of the group. Clearing her throat, she scanned the lines and bit her lip to keep from giggling. "TheVirtualAuthor said 'My question is the Jeremie and Aelita. If you two had kids, what would you name them?" She looked at her friends' reactions and snorted with laughter.

Jeremie was beet red, and Aeliwas was now very interested in the ground. "I–I don't know!" The blonde stammered, tripping over his words. Aelita shrugged and looked at Jeremie, her cheeks flushed scarlet. "If I–We had a daughter, I guess wefouls name her Lauretta." She said quietly.

"If we... had a son... I honestly don't know." He confessed, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. Moving on. Odd, your turn."

The prankster snatched the paper and read dramatically from the paper. "Guest Number Two asked us; How did you learn to fight in Lyoko?" The Fpur Lyoko Warriors exchanged looks.

"It came naturally. We were trying to figure out what was going on, and Odd waportraying to shoot his arrows to see what he had. He shot me, while I was figuring out what to do. Yumi came along later on when she caught us sneaking out of class. She kind of followed us. She was a natural." Urlich said. His voice had a small note of admiration, which he covered up well.

The four whose questions recieved answers nodded, beaming. "Do the last one!" hissed the only person who's question hadn't been answered.

"Alright!" Ulrich read the last questions. "The last Guest asked; Odd, why yosoars you so skinny? And Aeilita, do you like Jeremie?"

Odd yelled in anger. "I'm not skinny!" He protested, annoyed.

Aelita looked at her friend, and a smile lit up her face. "Well of course I like Jeremie! He does everything he can to help me, and he would even stay up all night just to get me out of Lyoko." she giggled.

The five askers left, talking among themselves.

Jeremie peered at his laptop and he yelled. "Guys! X.A.N.A's launched another attack! A tower's been activated!"

"Let's go!

* * *

**Is this okay? I sure hope so. Please send in more questions for the Warriors'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Code Lyoko! :D**

* * *

Another letter was slipped under Jeremie's door. He picked it up and the blonde genius opened it quickly. EH unfolded the crinkled paper and looked at the other Warriors. "Who wants to read first?"

A chorus of "Me" sounded from the other four occupants of the room. With a grin, Jeremie closed his eyes and pointed. He opened his eyes again and handed the letter to Yumi, who had a large, satisfied grin on her face. Aelita gave a mocking pout then she giggled. Odd spun around in his friends swivel chair and Urlich peeked at the letter. He was automatically given a swat on the arm, and he backed up in surrender.

"First Question, Dear All LW, Do You Have A iDevice Or A Macbook, And When Ulrich Marry With Yumi?" Yumi's voice faltered at the end. She felt heat prickle her cheeks, and felt relieved to see Urlich blushing profoundly as well. Jeremie muttered something about horrible grammar, and he pulled his chair away from Odd.

"Yes we do." Jeremie said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I have an IPhone, and so does Aelita. The school proved us all with IPads, so I believe that question is answered. So you two," He looked at the brunette and ravenette with his calculating blue gaze. "When _are_ you getting married?"

Aelita coughed to cover up her giggling and Odd grinned, throwing his arms around his friends. "We could throw you guys a grand wedding, and _I_ would plan it all, of course." The three remained serious for another moment before bursting out laughing at the dark red hue of their friends' cheeks.

"Its not funny, you guys!" Yumi exclaimed, exasperated and Urlich agreed almost at once. That just made the two geniuses and the prankster to laugh two turned their backs on each other, avoiding the gazes of their friends out of sheer desperation to not be laughed at more. Did that work? No, not exactly. But they sat down anyways. To let the couple recover, Jeremie handed to paper over to Odd.

"FanFictionLover1 asked me; Dear Odd would you go on a date with me? Cause I've seen you around at Kadic academy and I was to shy to ask you. O/O" He grinned. "I don't see why not."

HE also read the next question as well. "This one is for Yumi and Jeremy, Have you read the fanfiction about the two of you. :3 Same goes for the Ulrich and Aelita. :3 Oh, and about the Odd and Sissi stories, they are not all that bad. So, would each of you, in the pairings I have set (Yumi X Jeremy, Ulrich X Aelita, and Odd X Sissi) read at least one story, please? Oh, and Go Odd. The rest of you are a 9.5 out of 10 of cool, but Odd is a 10."

Yumi shrugged. "They aren't all that bad, but I'm not the biggest fan of the idea. I'm dating Urlich, after all." She said. Jeremie stayed quiet, giving a small nod of agreement. Urlich said a similar statement, "I'm not going to be rude towards anyone, but they aren't so interesting in any way, shape or form." Aelita, on the other hand, answered by standing behind Jeremie and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Sorry, but I really don't like many of them. Quite a few are well written, though." said blonde's face was a very bright shade of pink that complimented the pinkette's hair quite nicely.

Odd mock-fainted, laying sprawled out on the floor. "I am more admired than everyone else." He said in a fake dreamy voice. Aelita rolled her eyes, and snorted, while Yumi put her foot on Odd's stomach. Odd proceeded to act like a turtle while he tried to get up, grunting in protest.

"Next question," Aelita took the paper. "Guest asked, 'Ok, this is for yumi n Ulrich. We all know that u 2 like each other, n all that, so if u 2 were to have kids wat would u name them?... N how long until u 2 stop hiding ur feelings for eachother'?"

Urlich threw his hands up in the air, blushing. Yumi answered quickly, "Probably something Japanese." Urlich hissed out, "We _aren't hiding it!_"

"There are more questions for you two." Jeremie said, chuckling. "Guest #2 asked; Hey guys ! Iv'e been thinking about this question for a long time; This one actually goes to yumi and ulrich; when are you guys going to admit to each other that you like each other !? Yumi you said one day when you were with Jeremy and Odd "It's not the same im ulrich's girlfriend !" And ulrich when you saved yumi from falling in the digital sea you and yumi almost Kissed ! I spoiled it. c: Good luck figuring out this question guys ! c:"

"I don't understand this question... like at all." Odd said, pushing Yumi's foot off of his stomach without effort. Yumi and Urlich were beet red with emmbarrasment. "I think they're frozen." the Odd poked Urlich's nose, and said brunette promply fell back onto the bed, face in his hands.

Yumi simply turned around and walked out of the room. Muffled screaming was heard from outside the door, and Yumi walked back in.

"Last question on here, is from dragondude2210." Aelita said. " 'Odd why are you so awesome?' "

Odd snickered. "Its all natural~" HE bragged. His stomach growled. "C'mon guys, time for lunch! I'm _starving!_"


End file.
